Final Flight
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: When five very-different Flying-types are forced to flee from two evil groups of Pokemon, they must help each other out to survive. Through Evolution, Pain, Tears, and long travels...Will they survive? First chapter out! Please review!


**Pokemon!**

**Final Flight**

**Note: Hello Hello! :P I know I haven't posted any stories lately, but here's another Pokemon one, about five very-different flying-type Pokemon who's lives come together as they are chased by evil packs of Pokemon and are forced to help each other out to survive. I hope you like it! There will probably be like, 10-15 chapters or so. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Another Note: Any new characters that are introduced will have descriptions at the beginning of the story, in order of appearance. Updated characters will be put there too, in case they learn new moves or anything like that. So there will be lots at the beginning. xD**

**ANOTHER Note: I'm not exactly sure how it would be for Pokemon, but, like animals, I'm guessing they mature much, much quicker. So a few months old is probably a pre-teen in Human-years.**

**Characters:**

**Rustle the Pidgey – Male – 4 Months Old – Known Moves: **

**? the Taillow – Female – 4 Months Old – Known Moves: **

**Pudge the Hoothoot – Male – 8 Months Old – Known Moves: Moonlight, Psychic**

**? the Mightyena – Male – 2 Years Old – Known Moves: Slash, Bite, Shadow Ball.**

**Chapter One – Arrival!**

It was a warm, sunny day when I arrived in the Hoenn Region. The name is Rustle, and I am a Pidgey. My home in the Cerulean Forest became too cold in the winter, so I was forced to fly down south for the time being. The rest of my family couldn't make the journey, because of a harsh sickness, but I'm sure they'll make it...Hopefully.

So here I was, in an unfamiliar place along the eastern beaches of the town known as Lilycove, unsure of where to go. Looking down from the breezy sky, I could see lots of Humans and other Pokemon playing on the sand below, laughing and chasing one another. I sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a trainer...but I think I'd like the freedom of being Wild more.

Ahead of me, I can see lots of buildings, all of which were shining from the sunlight pouring down upon them. It was a beautiful town, although I know it wouldn't be a good place for me to stop. I needed to find a forest, full of trees and overgrowth. That was the kind of home I would need. Maybe there are other Pidgeys here that I could make friends with?

So, I kept on flying for a while longer, only stopping for a short rest once night came. Then, by sunset of the next day, I arrived at Petalburg Woods, a place that I had heard of from a couple of Wingulls had talked to back at the beach. It was huge, and looked like the perfect place to settle down for the time being.

Once there, I found an empty tree to nestle in, liking the coolness of being in the shade. However, my stomach began to rumble, and I was forced to cut my rest short to go and find some food. Nearby, I found a few Oran berries on a bush, and decided to bring some back with me, so that I would have something to eat later on.

Then came the nest. Once the sun went down, I had a good, secure nest made of branches and grass, and I was able to settle down comfortably for the night...That is, until I heard shouting come from not too far off. "Help!" the voice cried, "Please...help me!" I sprang up and looked around, trying to adjust my eyes in the darkness.

Eventually, I could make out something flying low to the forest ground, zooming past the base of the tree I was in. At first, I was unsure of what was happening, until I could hear growls coming from below. Suddenly, a large, fearsome Pokemon ran past. From what I could see, it appeared to be a Mightyena, which I had seen in packs earlier in the day.

_Should I get involved? _I thought, trying to find a reason not to help...But I ended up going anyways. Spreading my wings wide, I flew down from the tree and followed the sounds of the Mightyena's growling. Up ahead, I could hear the same voice from earlier squawk, and I could hear a sort of _thud! _The Mightyena's growling stopped, and, after a few moments, I arrived at the scene...

The large Pokemon had a Taillow girl pinned down under its paw. She was flapping her wings quickly, but was unable to fly away. The Mightyena growled and brang its claws down along one of her wings, leaving a clean slice in it. She squawked in pain, and I winced at just watching it. _I don't know what she did...But surely she doesn't deserve this! _I thought, swooping down and slamming into the Mightyena with all I could.

The Mightyena stumbled away a few feet, but wasn't effected very much. He glared at me and growled, "What do you think you're doing?" I gulped, seeing the ferocious Pokemon's eyes, full of hatred. "Why are you hurting her? What did she do to you?" I asked. The Mightyena reared his teeth and leaped up at me, although I dodged it easily, having the advantage up in the air.

"You don't know who you're messing with, little bird!" he growled, raising his head up in the air and howling loudly. The sound was piercing, and, after a few moments, more howls came from the distance. _Is he calling for others? _I thought, gulping. _There's no way I could take on a whole pack of them. _

Knowing that I'd be doomed if more came, I quickly swooped down and shouldered the injured Taillow onto my back. The Mightyena growled and leaped at us, his teeth itching to get a bite out of me. I quickly flew to the side, feeling the teeth graze my wing. Then, I flew up in the sky, and quickly fled. Beneath me, I could hear the pawsteps of the Mightyena as it made chase underneath us.

_Where can I hide? He'll probably pick up my scent no matter where I go! _I thought, looking around in hopes of finding a place of safety. "Hey! Psst!" a voice came, and I stopped, looking around. For a moment, I thought I was hearing things, but then, I could see the shape of a Pokemon over on a nearby branch. "Come on! Follow me!" he said, jumping off the branch and flying off.

I reluctantly followed the mysterious Pokemon, unsure of what else I could possibly do. Down below, I could hear a sort of swizzling sound, and, as soon as I looked down, I was forced to quickly move to the side, barely dodging the Shadow Ball that flew up at me. "This way!" the Pokemon said back at us, and I noticed, for the first time, that we had arrived at the edge of a town.

The Pokemon flew up along a tall, gray building that we had come to, and I followed him, starting to struggle with the weight of the Taillow girl on my back. Down below, I could hear savage barks from the Mightyena as it reached the building. We continued to fly upward until we reached the rooftop, where we perched, and were finally able to rest.

I shouldered the Taillow off onto the floor gently, then sat down, panting slightly. "Sheesh, you're more out of shape than I am." the Pokemon told me, and, for the first time, I could catch a good glimpse of them. It was a Hoothoot, which should have been obvious by the well-rounded form, but I never thought about it until then.

"My name's Pudge," he said, "What's yours?" I took a few moments to respond, "Rustle..." Pudge tilted his head slightly, and then nodded towards the Taillow girl. I shrugged. "I'm not sure who she is either." I admitted, looking down at her torn wing. Pudge walked(Or more like waddled) over to her side and examined the wound. Then, he simply began to stare at it.

For a moment, I was confused, until I saw a sort of ominous glow form around him. "What are you doing?" I asked, but he didn't respond. I looked down at the slash on the Taillow's wing, and I was surprised when it suddenly began to close up. In a matter of seconds, the wound was almost completely healed, and the glow disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked, amazed. Pudge grinned and told me, "Moonlight. Most can only use it to heal their own wounds, but I can use my Psychic abilities to transfer it to others!" I nodded in understanding, although I'd never heard of such abilities before. Suddenly, many howls erupted from below. "Looks like the rest of them arrived." Pudge said, and we both padded over to the edge of the building and peered down.

Although it was almost pitch-black outside, I could make out the shapes of the pack of Mightyena circling below, growling viciously. "Don't think we can't get you, birds!" the familiar voice of the first Mightyena shouted. I gulped, and couldn't help but imagine what would happen if we were to get caught. After a few moments, the pack began to retreat back into the forest, giving a few last howls before finally disappearing.

"This isn't good..." Pudge said suddenly, "The Shadow Pack has never been eluded forever." I tilted my head slightly, and asked, "Really? Surely we can escape them if we just fly to another area of Hoenn." Pudge cocked his head at me, and said, "_We? _I only helped you out this once. I'm afraid you're on your own now." I opened my beak to say something, but, before I could, he had already begun to fly off.

_What? Why act nice, and then abandon me like that? _I thought, glaring at Pudge until he disappeared from sight. Then, turning around, I walked over to the Taillow girl's side and sat, letting out a long, deep sigh. "I should have stayed and froze my feathers off with the others..." I muttered to myself. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep, the stress of the day weighing upon me heavily...

That was only the beginning of my journey in Hoenn. Surely nothing _else _could go wrong, right? Well, that's what I was thinking...But believe me, _everything _will go wrong. The friends I'll make here will be the only ones I can count on, and... well...You'll just have to read on, and learn more about my Final Flight...

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter - Shadows**

**Note: The chapter goes fast, but...Oh well. x3 Please review!**


End file.
